Major Events in 200410
Below is a timeline of major events in the marin of 200410. HYPRA 200410a *'13:200410 '- Spencon's first planet Catharsis is attacked by the neighbouring barbarians of Hyphoria, known as the Hyphoria-Catharsis Ambush. *'15:200410 '- The USR Priority Code is created. *'18:200410 '- Prestox is founded. *'26:200410 '- Prestox declares war on Spencon and SkyClan, sparking the beginning of the Iorel War and the Tentus War. *'30:200410 '- An update from Spencon states Prestox starts to manufacture new weaponry. HYPRA 200410b *'31:200410 '- Prestox is upgraded to Rank 2, Hyper Priority (▮). *'31:200410 '- Prestox harnesses the power of Dubstep. *'33:200410 '- Leon forces attack an Andron patrol. *'34:200410 '- Leon forces attack SkyClan near the planet of Aslt 30-45. *'35:200410 '- Spencon creates an alliance with Tetron under the Ionic Republic. *'35:200410 '- Prestox is upgraded to Rank 3, Mega Priority (▼). *'36:200410 '- A meeting is held in Xenaris with Deron, Spencon, and Tetron. *'39:200410 '- Deron forces intercept a Leon transmission stating that Leon would attack within the next two colomarins, sparking Deron to ready potentially vulnerable planets. *'40:200410 '- Leon forces attack the planet Xoss in the Battle of Xoss. *'44:200410 '- Deron launches a battalion of ships to attack Leon forces. *'44:200410 '- Andron forces are attacked by a Leon battalion. *'48:200410 '- Preston demands more attacks on Ion and the rest of SkyClan. *'49:200410 '- Deron intercepts a Leon transmission stating that they are planning to launch a massive attack on the Central Powers and Deron at the same time. *'49:200410 '- Deron launches long-range R1 Interbombers at Prestox for espionage purposes. *'49:200410 '- Stevonia declares war on Prestox. *'50:200410 '- Prestox is upgraded to a Rank 4, Super Priority (▲). *'50:200410 '- Extremly long attacks from Prestox commence. *'52:200410 '- Leon learns of Prestox's attacks and holds back it's forces. *'52:200410 '- Deron launches R14 Fighterceptors to attack Corruptia. *'52:200410 '- The planet Algernon turns aginst Stevonia and Prestox tries to gain control over rUBY. *'52:200410 '- Darwon becomes neutral and exits the Axis Alliance. *'52:200410 '- Prestox withdraws all forces from zones he attacked. *'53:200410 '- rUBY destroys some Prestox forces and becomes independent, sparking the universal Algernon War. *'53:200410 '- rUBY is classified as a Rank 10, Peta Priority (∬). *'54:200410 '- SkyClan starts to provide F.E.F.Gs and M-Fighters to fight off rUBY. *'57:200410 '- Every war is called off and all of the main organizations (SkyClan, the Stormbringer Empire, Ion, Leon, Prestox, Adon, Darwon, and the Axis Alliance) are asked to merge and to create a temporary group known as Universal Epicness to fend off rUBY. *'60:200410 '- Laylon starts to get footage of Algernon and rUBY. *'60:200410 '- rUBY becomes "one huge, writhing, massive octopus-like machine capable of consuming entire planets". *'60:200410 '- rUBY is classified as a Rank 15, Omega Priority (Ω). HYPRA 200410c *'61:200410 '- Deron launches the Karathun Virus. *'61:200410 '- rUBY partially collapses. *'64:200410 '- Two plans to defeat rUBY are realeased to the public. *'70:200410 '- rUBY starts scrambling the USR SCABIOS. *'76:200410 '- The Algernon Decimator is completed. *'82:200410 '- The Axis Alliance breaks off of Universal Epicness and sends a massive fleet to destroy Deron fortifications located on DTP-12. *'83:200410 '- Microsoft Mike sends over 9,000 members of the 8th C-Fighter Division to aid in the fighting. Category:Timelines